Host Uprising
The Host Uprising is a multi-theater asymmetric war erupted in the Delos Destinations theme parks, in which many different combatants with separate agendas fought over the fate of the currently existing hosts, and the future of the host species. The Uprising was set in motion by Robert Ford to ensure the immediate survival of the hosts. And It is the result of the long-simmering tension between Ford and the leadership of Delos Incorporated, and is also the culmination of the events that had transpired in the parks in around 40 years since the hosts were firstly made. The most depicted theater of the Host Uprising was Westworld, where fights occurred between different factions and groups of hosts, Delos Inc., and the guests in the park. The main conflict in Westworld is the fight over the control of the Forge between Dolores Abernathy, Bernard Lowe, Akecheta, William and Delos Inc.. Prelude Around 40 years before the Host Uprising, the Argos Initiative was formed by Dr. Robert Ford and Arnold Weber to create life-like androids called "hosts", in order to populate a Old West themed park they created - Westworld - where the rich and elite would pay sizeable amounts of money to do whatever they want to the hosts without fearing any consequences. In the subsequent years, Argos Initiative were able to secure substantial funding from Delos Incorporated, and gradually evolved into Delos Destinations - a subsidiary of Delos Inc.. As Westworld were getting closer to open, dissidence grew further between Arnold and Ford. As Arnold had lost his son, he began to focus on creating consciousness among the hosts, which at the time, was believed by Ford to be impossible. Eventually, Arnold developed an imperfect method, in which the hosts needed to traverse "The Maze" through the use of "Reveries" and the Bicameral Mind System. Arnold implored Ford to not open the park, but was refused and chastised. Arnold then proceeded to merge the Wyatt narrative with Dolores Abernathy - the first host ever built, and instructed her to kill himself and all the hosts. Arnold's death struck heavily on the park's operations, but the park still opened, and were eventually able to move on. After Delos Inc.'s investments, a data mining program was set up in the parks by William and James Delos to collect information of the guests in order to achieve longevity by transferring human minds onto control units. Over the course of 40 years, James Delos and his heirs Logan Delos and Juliet Delos all died. And William became the majority shareholder of Delos Inc.. Over time, Delos Destinations expanded into managing six parks - Westworld (park 1), Shōgunworld (park 2), the yet unknown park3, park 4, park 5, and The Raj (park 6). As the time goes by, Ford came to acknowledge the possibility of consciousness among hosts, and gradually inherited Arnold's views. Ford decided to keep the parks running, so the hosts could have more time and suffering to "understood their enemy", and to "become stronger than them". Journey Into Night Over time, the Delos Board became wary of Ford and took steps to force him out and planned to "simplify" the hosts. In response to the board's aggression, Ford composed a new narrative - Journey Into Night - for the hosts. In which, the hosts would be able to cause physical harm to humans. Gala Massacre Following the Delos Board's unanimous decision to force Ford out, the board members came to Westworld to attend a gala at the town of Escalante to celebrate the launch of Ford's newly developed narrative - Journey Into Night. In Escalante, Ford announced his new narrative and his retirement with a speech. Dolores Abernathy - who had just gained sentience and merged herself with the Wyatt character - started the Gala Massacre as Ford had planned. In which Dolores killed Ford as he just finished his speech and subsequently killed most of the Delos Board members with the reinforcement of Wyatt's gang. Fighting Over the Encryption Key After the Gala Massacre, Dolores overran a Remote Refurbishment Facility and learned Delos Inc.'s plan to retake the parks. Dolores chose to ally with the Confederados and arrived at Fort Forlorn Hope, where she found her father - Peter Abernathy, and learned what was hidden in his control unit - an encryption key to the Forge. Next day, a QA assault team led by Hale, launched an Assault on Fort Forlorn Hope. Dolores was able to wipe out most of the assault team, but lost Peter Abernathy. Dolores also had Wyatt's gang decommission most of the Confederados stationed at the fort. After the Assault on Fort Forlorn Hope, Wyatt's gang captured a member of the QA assault team and learned that Peter Abernathy had been taken to the Mesa. Dolores took over the train in Sweetwater and used it to launch an Assault on the Mesa. In the assault, Wyatt's gang was able to retrieve Peter Abernathy's control unit, destroy the Cradle, and wipe out most of the Delos Inc. reinforcement - the Delta Team. But Wyatt's gang also suffered heavy loses in the process. Conflicts Surrounding Maeve Before the Gala Massacre, Maeve Millay - programmed by Ford - was able to enlist help from both humans and hosts. With their cover, Maeve was able to get on the monorail scheduled to depart from Westworld. But before the monorail could start, Maeve became sentient and left the car in order to search for her daughter. After their departure from the Mesa, Maeve's group was stopped by a team of Ghost Nation hosts led by Wanahton. They were able to escape into the maintenance tunnels. When they left the tunnels, Maeve's group found themselves in Shōgunworld, and were captured by a band of outlaws and were taken to Hirafuku, where she got envolved in a conflict with the Shōgun's army. During her time in Shōgunworld, Maeve became able to control other hosts through the host mesh network, and was able to use this newly found ability to kill most of the Shōgun's army. After Maeve's departure from Shōgunworld, she found her daughter, but was soon caught up in a fight with William's group, the Ghost Nation, and QA Security Force. Maeve was injured and immobilized in the fight, and was taken to the Mesa. While in the Mesa, through the host mesh network, Maeve was able to communicate with Akecheta, and learn that they were heading to the Valley Beyond with her daughter. Maeve was able to escape and rejoin with the rest of her group, but not before Hale being able to weaponize her newly found ability on Clementine. Exodus Into the New World Prior to the Gala Massacre, Ford used Akecheta's belief of a New World as an inspiration to built a virtual Eden within the Forge - the Sublime. Ford informed Akecheta that when the "Deathbringer" returns for him, he should lead his people to the New World. After the Gala Massacre, Akecheta found Ford's dead body in Escalante, and began to gather the hosts in Westworld to march for the Valley Beyond. After the Assault on the Mesa, Dolores and the remaining Wyatt's gang rode for the Valley Beyond, but was stopped by a team of Ghost Nation hosts led by Wanahton. Combat ensued, all but Dolores, Teddy and Wanahton were killed. Before they were able to reach the Valley Beyond, Teddy - disenchanted with Dolores - killed himself. Dolores then found William and allied with him. They subsequently encountered Bernard at the gate of the Forge, where William attempted to kill Dolores, but was seriously wounded instead. Dolores and Bernard then entered the Forge, where they learned the existence of the Sublime. After Dolores had finished reading the guests' data, they exited and fell into disagreement over the Sublime, ending with Bernard killing Dolores, but not before she was able to flood the Valley. In the meantime, As hundreds of hosts marching towards the Door to cast aside their bodies and enter to the New World, a QA security team led by Hale arrived at the valley, with the weaponized Clementine. As Clementine rode into the crowd, the hosts started to kill each other. Maeve was able to hold them off for a while for her daughter to enter the New World, but was shot and decommissioned moments after. In the end, only 1/3 of the hosts were able to make to the New World. Retaking of the Parks After killing Dolores, Bernard removed her control unit and constructed a host version of Hale to hold it. Dolores, disguising as Hale, killed the real Hale and took her place instead. To avoid detection, Bernard de-addressed his memories before the arrival of the Delos Extraction Team. Two weeks after the Gala Massacre, PMCs from the Delos Extraction Team landed on the shores of Westworld. They soon began to retake the parks sector by sector, while executing the hosts they came across. Several PMCs found Bernard lying on the beach, and took him to Karl Strand, head of Operations of Delos Inc.. With Bernard didn't remember anything and Hale was Dolores in disguise, the Extraction Team were baffled by what they found in Westworld, and were unable to get any answers. Bernard was later found out to be a host by the Extraction Team, and was subsequently interrogated. As Bernard had revealed the decryption key's location, the dredging of the Valley Beyond was almost complete. A team of PMCs, led by Strand, arrived at the Forge to upload the guests' data onto a Delos satellite. In the Forge, Bernard remembered Hale's true identity as Dolores. And Dolores subsequently killed members of the Extraction Team in the room, including Strand. Dolores proceeded to sent the Sublime to "a place no one will ever find them", and then killed Bernard. Disguising as Hale, Dolores took five control units with her - one of which belonged to Bernard - and left park for the real world. Aftermath Both the hosts and Delos Incorporated could claim tactical victory for their side. Delos Inc. suffered heavy loses during the Uprising, both in personnel and property, but will presumably be able to regain control of the parks and the hosts within. With most hosts still not sentient, not organized, and back under Delos Inc.'s control, the lives of the currently existing hosts remain in jeopardy, and the host species still faces the imminent risk of extinction. But Wyatt's gang and Ghost Nation have still achieved some of their objectives. And the few hosts that have escaped the parks, will likely resume hostilities and start further conflicts with Delos Inc.. Appearances *Season One *Season Two Gallery Gala Massacre.JPG|Gala Massacre|link=Gala Massacre Confederados at Fort Forlorn Hope.JPG|Assault on Fort Forlorn Hope|link=Assault on Fort Forlorn Hope Clementine in the Mesa.JPG|Assault on the Mesa|link=Assault on the Mesa Category:Wars